Fairy Tail's Cat-astrophy
by miraculousjunoma
Summary: Just another day at Fiore's strongest guild, Fairy Tail. After Team Natsu returns from a mission Natsu and Gray Fight, and Erza breaks them up, Lucy, has shown her reward to solid script mage Levy; a mysterious spell book. The spell is read and all of the fairy girls into Neko-girlz. And the exceeds into humans. How will the fairy tail boys deal with this cute Cat-astrophe?
1. Chapter 1

Just another day at Fiore's strongest guild, Fairy Tail. After Team Natsu returns from a mission Natsu and Gray Fight, and Erza breaks them up, Lucy, has shown her reward to solid script mage Levy; a mysterious spell book. The spell is read and all of the fairy girls into Neko-girlz. And the exceeds into humans. How will the fairy tail boys deal with this cute Cat-astrophe? #NaLu Thanks for Reading! Enjoy!

….

* * *

….

"Finally! My rent money will be PAID!", shouted a certain excited blonde Celestial mage.

"Seriously, Luce. What's with you and your rent recently? I mean, It seems we're goin' on more missions than usual. Right?", the fire mage Natsu asked his comrade Lucy.

Lucy was startled by Natsu's comment. HE had noticed her strange behavior! He was as dense as a rock! "N-Natsu! How did you?"

"We _ARE_ Partners Luce. I'm not _That_ Dumb."

Lucy stared at her partner, dumbfounded, "Who _are_ you and what have you done to Natsu?"

Natsu burst out Laughing, "Good one Luce! (^-^)" Natsu exclaimed as they entered the guild hall.

"Well since you _Did_ ask, I've been going on more missions because I wanted to save enough money to pay my rent for over a year! And today's mission was the last one. Now I have enough rent money for almost a year and a half! Plus I got this special spell book! *I LOVE READING!* And since you were nice enough to help me.., I'm going to treat you to lunch! (^-^)"

"YYYAAAYYY! FOOOOOOOD!"

"Classic Natsu" Said a certain blue cat.

"Happy!" Cheered Natsu, "Lucy's gonna buy me fooooood!

…

* * *

 **...**

 **Sorry to end the chapter here but I want to know what you think. I probably won't continue this series until I get feed-back from you. I you like it then the chapters will start coming faster and longer. See You next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! No reviews yet but followers and favorites already! Thank you for the support. I'm glad you liked it seeing as it is my first fanfiction EVER! Even Though I haven't gotten any reviews I'm going to continue because I know the Pain of Having to wait. Also, For future reference I will hopefully post once or twice a week. I love writing and hate waiting. Soooo….. GO!**

…..

* * *

…..

"Lu-chan!" Called a familiar blue haired Solid Script Mage.

"LEVY, I missed you!"

"Me too Lu-chan!"

"OMG! Levy, I just finished the year's rent!"

"NO. Way. I'm soo happy for you Lu-Chan!"

"Levyyy!"

*Levy Giggles* "Lu-chan *gasphs* what's THAT!" says Lucy's blue haired BFF.

"Oh Yea I got this book too. As an extra reward for a job well done." Lucy smirked

"Wait… Natsu..didn't burn down any...Buildings?!"

"I know RIGHT!" replied an ecstatic Lucy

"Lu-Chan you have done your job well, *levy saluted and turned to Natsu* I didn't know you had it in you Nats-"

"Dragneel, whoa how did you survive!" A metal covered dragon-slayer said.

"What, oh, Lucy?" Natsu replied

*LUCY KICK!*

" No dumbass, I mean fire-control. What, did Lucy carry around a bucket of water and douse you every ten minutes?"

"WAIT! DID YOU JUST SAY FLAMEBRAIN AND CONTROL IN THE SAME SENTENCE?!" shouted Gray from across the guild.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY ICE PRINCESS!"

"BRING IT ON FIRE-BREATH!"

"Geehehe"

Natsu and Gray: "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT METAL FACE!"-

Gajeel: "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!"

Levy & Lucy sigh

"SOOO, Lu-chan, why don't we look at that book of yours?"

…..

* * *

 **…** **..**

 **SOOOO? What do you think? Classic Natsu, You didn't mention anyone's name, WHY! I really would appreciate reviews. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for reading my story! Shout-out to Random? THANK YOU my first review! I REALLY appreciate it. SOOOOOO, I will dedicate this chapter to you! /(^-^)/ * thank yooou from now on I want to hear what you guys truthfully think of my writing! Soo if you review it means the world to me! Right now I can guarantee I won't ever leave you hanging! (0) Also, for those of you who haven't seen the entire Fairy Tail series there might be small spoilers but I don't think they are that big so! LOL! LETS GOOO!**

.….

* * *

 **…** **..**

"Oh right! My book." Lucy exclaimed, "Those Idiots distracted me for a sec. Thanks Levy!"

"No Problem Lu-chan!"

"Sooo, about my book."

"Yeah, about your book."

"Have you ever seen this before." Lucy wondered as she gazed at the Hypnotizing book in front of her.

"No." Said an equally awed Bookworm, "And usually I can find a matching writing but…"

"But what Levy?" inquired Lucy

"Lu-chan.. this book. It's. just...Radiating. Magic.?" A flustered Blue haired mage replied, "I've never in all my years seen something like this, even one that one time half the guild switched body's! The Magic, It's SO STRONG!"

"Magic is MANLY! BOOKS ARE MANLY!" Roared an excited Elfman

"SHUT-UP!" The still fighting Gray, Gajeel, and Natsu screamed

"THAT WAS NOT MANLY YOU THREE!" Elfman cried

"Juvia LOVES you Gray-sama!" The blue water-woman screeched

"AHHH! J-Juvia!", Gray stuttered, "U-um I Um just remembered… that, mission..MIRA!" Gray could barely form audible words.

"What job are you talking about Gray?" Mira said while suspiciously smiling and simultaneously demon glaring at Gray. While Gray looked around lost Mira was giggling behind the guild's countertop.

Juvia burst out of nowhere again shouting, "GRAY-SAMA! JUVIA LOVES YOU! OH YES GRAY-SAMA *insert insane laughing here* JUVIA WILL MARRY YOU! WE WILL HAVE 33 BABIES AND GO ON THE MOST AMAZING HONEYMOON EVER! OH GRAY-SAMA YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE!" Juvia is blushing madly.

Gray hides behind Natsu quietly rocking back and forth, a little nervous wreck murmuring to himself, "oh, Lord! Save me.. Save me please."

"This is all because of Gray and Juvia's last mission right?" Lucy, Levy, and Gajeel all concluded. Somehow Juvia had gotten it into her head that her and Gray were engaged and had been acting insane ever since.

"Oh please God NO!" Gray screamed as Juvia started chasing _her_ 'Gray-Sama'.

Lucy got fed up, "Oh for the love of GOD. SHUT THE HELL UP!" everyone in the Guild started with Dropped Jaws. Lucy covered her mouth; surprising even herself with the outburst.

"You feeling Ok Luce?" Natsu questioned

"Ya, just fine.. I Guess" Lucy replied, "It's umm this book that Levy and I were reading. Er, the one we got one the mission?"

"AYE!" Said Happy, "Charle! I got you a feesh!"

The entire guild hushed Happy all entranced with the book sitting in front of them. None of them had ever seen anything like it with its gold and silver spiral swirling trim, and glowing pages encrypted on them an unknown code. "рӯй гурба рӯй навбати инсон гурба навбати инсон навбати гурба-инсон навбати инсон-гурба!" Shouted Charle unexpectedly. This chant activated the magic spell book, "рӯй гурба рӯй навбати инсон гурба навбати инсон навбати гурба-инсон навбати инсон-гурба!" Charle repeated again this time the book began to glow a right rainbow of colors each color finding its way to a female fairy tail mage.

This time the book echoed the chant in English to the Guild, "Turn cat, turn human, turn human, turn cat, turn cat-human, turn human-cat!" the book echoed throughout not just Magnolia but Fiore as well. The rest of the glowing lights flew into the Exceed's glowing guild marks just like they had on the female Fairies. After the glowing stopped all of the Guild's members felt extremely tired and all of them went home to go to bed. Everyone but the Fairy Tail Boy's forgetting about the earlier occurrences. Turn cat turn human, turn human turn cat, turn cat-human, turn human-cat! Echoed through the Fairy Tail Boy's ears for the rest of the night.

.….

* * *

 **.….**

 **SOOO, If you can tell this was a bit longer than usual. I am creatively inspired when people review, even if it is harsh. I hope you liked this chapter. After the next chapter things will get more romantic. I really hope I portrayed the Fairy Tail characters realistically. I hope you liked it, THANKS FOR READING! (^-^)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Everyone! I'm back. Sorry for the super long wait! I was givin some nice advice by a Guest who visited the story! I'm going to take it! So the chapters will start coming longer! And I hope that you will enjoy every one of them. The action is really going to start in this chapter so, without further-adue, Fairy Tail's Cat-astrophe!**

….

* * *

 **…** **.**

Natsu couldn't sleep. He restlessly rolled around on his bed struggling to TRY and sleep. 'Why didn't I sleep at Lucy's Place' he thought, 'I wouldn't have had any trouble then…' "NNGGGG!" Natsu shout/groaned. Sleeping shouldn't be _**painful**_! And for S _ome_ reason the words, Turn cat turn human, turn human turn cat, turn cat-human, turn human-cat!, continuously repeated in his head. Looking over and seeing a peaceful, sleeping Happy, Natsu made a split-second decision. And, not giving a second thought, rushed out the door at 1:30 in the morning, sprinting, to Lucy Heartfilia's apartment complex. Leaving the peacefully sleeping exceed laying on his bed. Oblivious to the strange occurrences currently happening to the exceed and female's bodies.

….

Natsu finally arrived at Lucy's apartment. Panting and out of breath* he ran the entire way there*, he jumped up to the Blonde Mage's window, carefully pulling his body inside. As Natsu stood up and looked around he noticed the Celestial Mage calmly sleeping in her bed right in front of him. It relieved him. Carefully, as not to disturb the mage, he stepped over her and lay next to her on her bed. Natsu was taken over by a sudden wave of sleepiness as he was finally allowed to relax, for the first time that night. He gazed gently at Lucy, his best friend and teammate, and noticed Cat, Ears? Shrugging it off Natsu turned to go to sleep, thinking he was too tired to think straight, silently knowing he was sure to get a beating from the blonde in the morning. 'Oh, Well' He thought, 'It's totally worth it anyway.' Natsu finished before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

….

Lucy woke up to a warmth glowing inside of her, she felt a little strange. "NYYAAANNN!" She exclaimed as she stretched. Noticing a warmth beside her as well, she glanced over to see the source of heat. 'Oh, It's Natsu-kun' She thought to herself. Smiling, the not-quite-herself, blonde sighed, and fell back asleep. This time, pulling herself very close to a still asleep and unaware Natsu. Cuddling him tightly.

….

Natsu woke up to a brilliantly shimmering sunlight. He sat up quickly, remembering he was in Lucy's house wondering why she hadn't kicked him out yet. He looked over at her alarm clock only to see that it was already 11:00. 'There's no way she's still asleep!' The confused Dragon Slayer thought. Natsu noticed a warmth that seemed to be clinging onto him. He felt something furry tickle his chin and brush the back of his leg. 'Happy?' He thought confused. He had left Happy at the house. Happy had probably just woken up, realized Natsu wasn't there and guessed he had come to Lucy's house. Then Happy had probably begged Lucy not to hurt Natsu for sneaking in because the cat knew he had a headache. 'Yeah! That's it!' Natsu concluded. "Hey Happy!" Natsu said, "Thanks for saving me from Lucy."

"What are you talking about...Nyan!", a certain blonde mage called as she stretched. Unawarely pulling herself closer to Natsu.

'Wait…' Natsu thought. 'Since when did Happy have such long arms!?' Natsu continued thinking, 'Happy never says "Nyan". And the voice, he would recognize it anywhere. It was Luce's!' Natsu realized the person he was currently talking to was his best friend and partner, non other than Lucy Heartfilia. "L-Luce!" Natsu stuttered as he realized the warm body currently snuggling him was Lucy.

"Nyan! Ya Natsu?"

"W-what are y-you doing!?"

"I'm Hugging you. DUH"

"But why haven't you kicked me out yet?"

Lucy giggled, "Why would I do _THAT_ Natsu-kun?"

"Natsu! NATSU!" A very flustered little boy cried up to the window.

"Happy?" Natsu looked down and open Lucy's window, only to be met by a blue haired boy wearing a white fish covered T-Shirt and Khakis. Oh yeah, And he was flying. The blue haired boy flew into the house, carefully tucking his white angelic wings as he shot through the small space.

"NATSU!" Cried the boy.

"Who _are_ you?" The confused Salmon-Haired boy inquired.

"Natsu! It' _s_ _me_ Happy!

"Wait, WHAT! \\(o)/ Natsu Exclaimed

"Where's Lucchhhhyyy!" The blue cat cried!

"She's right here Happy. Why do you ask?"

"Umm Natsu, look down."

Natsu, for the first time that day, looked down at his female partner in the cutest, *Mrrmgg maybe more than Cute...* outfit he'd ever seen on a girl. Lucy had the cutest little reddish-pink Neko ears that gently tickled his chin. And as he looked down, he saw the same hued tail, warm and fuzzy. Oh so comfortable; Wrapped around the base of his ankle slowly entwined up his shin, curling up on his thigh. /(~-~)\ Natsu quickly removed the tail from his leg, jumping about a foot away from Lucy.

"Nyan! W-what's wrong Natsuuu-kuun!" Lucy stammered.

"HAPPY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH Lucy!" Shouted a VERY concerned Natsu.

Happy giggled, "She Liiiiiiiikkkkkkkeeesss YOU!"

"YEAH I Do..ohoh!" Lucy rambled

Natsu turned a dark shade of red, "Happy!" He hissed, "What the h- is wrong *cough* with LUCY!" Natsu finished while glaring daggers at his supposed Exceed, "Also, WTH is wrong with You."

"Look, We, urrm, the guys, other exceeds, and I have no idea. All we know is that the male gender of Fairy Tail, Master being the exception, kept hearing those words Charla blurted out and all of the guys were drawn to their female counterparts. Everyone woke up and took the girls to the guild, all of them noticed the personality differences right away and thought something was wrong, they noticed the cat features too. And us exceeds concluded that we were turned to human form. We all noticed the only one missing from the guild was you and Lucyyy, and well all of the girls are acting like their drunken counter-parts, sooo." Natsu turned bright red as Happy continued, "We all guessed, and of course they sent me to get you."

"W-why don't I just take Luce to the guild hall and we'll all talk there?" Natsu hurriedly suggested.

"Ok!" Said the exceed, "I'm bigger cause' o' my human form, and Luchy's lighter cause of her cat attributes. Oh! Also, I'm stronger cause' o' my Wings!" An excited Happy beamed.

"Ok then thank you Happy." Natsu said.

….

* * *

 **…** **.**

*Right outside the guild hall*

"Ok Happy," Natsu paused, "Wait you said ALL the girls were like Luce here!?"

Happy smiled grimly, "Um, Yeah."

"Wait! What about Erza!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Erza…" Happy gulped, "Oh, Wait! Erza wasn't at the guild hall Yesterday!"

"But Happy, didn't you say that me and Luce were the only ones missing?"

"How could I have missed Erza of all people!" Happy exclaimed.

"Well," Natsu started, "There's only one way to know if she's there or not. Let's go in."

….

 **Then, the chaos started.**

….

*Natsu and Happy walk in only to be met with a flying table crashing into the wall an inch away from them.*

"WTH WAS THAT!" Natsu screamed. "WAS THAT YOU STRIPPER!"

"Sorry Natsu, but it wasn't me." A cowering Gray said, "GET DOWN!"

Natsu and Happy looked up and immediately regretted it. They were met with a chair soaring only a centimeter above their heads. Also, they were met with a furious Erza with a black and red aura floating around her.

"Stay AWAY FROM JUVIA YOU UGLY STRIPPER!" Erza screamed at Gray while throwing another chair.

"What did I do the deserve this!" Gray cried, "I surrender!"

"JuVIa, JUVIA, Juvia, LOVES Gray-sama! *Incessant wailing* Don't Hurt GRAy-SamA!" Juvia blurted, "Juvia WILL protect Gray-sama so that Gray-sama will LOVE JUVIA!"

"OHhHh! GAAAJJEEEEEEEEL!", Levy sang, "Haha! Come on let's go play a game!"

"Fuck. Um, Okay shrimp." Gajeel hesitated, he felt bad for Gray.

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAY!" Shouted Levy

"Wait, if Levy is just as bad as the others-*ducks as yet another chair soars past him*-who's going to de-code the spell and fix it?" Natsu thought aloud.

"N-Natsu-kuun?" Natsu spun around to see a freakishly adorable Lucy blinking up at him, "N-Natsu-kuun did you forget about mee?"

Oh *** now he was in for it, "No, of course not Luce. W-why would I forget you?" F- why did he say that.

"Yay! Come on Natsuu! I want to play a game with youu."

Did she just speak in rhyme!? Wait WHAT DID SHE SAY!? 'F-Fuck' Natsu thought…'If this is anything like Drunk Lucy..' Natsu's cheeks flushed deep red, of course, right after that he was hit with a chair. "Uggg! Gosh Dang it Erza!"

"FEEL MY WRATH!" Erza continued, "COWER IN FEAR! THE ALMIGHTY ERZA SCARLET IS HERE! BASK IN HER PRESENCE!"

Natsu gulped, he wasn't sure how much of this he could take in a day. 'Wait,' He thought, 'This _is_ a temporary thing, right."

….

 **Soo, I decided to end the chapter here because I haven't posted in so long. I really wanted to give you guys another part. I'm SOO Sorry that it took as long as it did. Things have been kinda hectic recently. Thanks for reading!**

….


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I'm Back. I wanted to do some posts to make up for the long time in-between. I hope that you liked last chapter. I'm going to do another fanfic on Levy's past soon. I'm also going to be posting multiple chapters for this story! I swear not to leave you hanging! Let's begin.**

….

* * *

 **…** **.**

Last time:

Natsu gulped, he wasn't sure how much of this he could take in a day. 'Wait,' He thought, 'This _is_ a temporary thing, right."

* * *

…

* * *

Erza screamed, "FIGHT ME!"

Natsu was about to agree to this when Lucy grabbed his arm. Looking down at her feet the blushing Celestial mage looked up at Natsu and repeated herself, this time in a serious manner, "I said I wanted to play a game with you Natsuu!"

Natsu knew that he couldn't let Lucy catch him unaware. In this state Lucy wasn't herself and would have no control over her actions. Lucy would have to be his responsibility and he would have to his best to stop her from doing things, that when she was back to normal, she would regret. He couldn't be alone with Lucy in this state, he knew what his Best Friend's motives would be in this state. And since the only Fairy Girl aware was Charle, and the only rune-reader was Freed, he knew this would take awhile. Freed wasn't as good with complicated multi-language reading as Levy. However, he was still their only hope. 'Wait!', he thought, 'Freed went on a five-week mission...THREE WEEKS AGO! That left _two weeks_ , but knowing Freed it would be done in one. That _Still_ left **one** **week** to wait for Freed! And it would take even longer, because Freed would need to find the right Language! Levy had never told us which one it was! And then he would need to de-code it, find a reverse spell, gather the ingredients, double-check it. He couldn't get this wrong! Oh, and he'd have to successfully perform the reverse spell with the crazy Neko-girls! And the man that gave the reward was an old friend of Makarov's… so he wouldn't have done this to the guild unless Makarov had told him too. No help there…

Natsu wasn't _that_ dumb, he actually, always paid attention to detail. It was something Igneel had taught him to do. Igneel had said that, "Unless you are able to focus on the different details that someone's words or actions portray, then your opponent will surprise you. However, this does not just relate to opponents, but friend and family as well. Unless you can read _them_ , you won't know how they really feel about _you_. By paying attention to detail, _you_ can find out who your real friends and family are. And _you_ can also understand your _own_ feelings towards that person; or those people." Natsu had taken these words to heart and payed attention to the signals being sent between the guild. The weird thing was, no matter how hard he tried, there was one person that he couldn't read. _**Lucy Heartfilia**_. She was a complete mystery to him. It was weird because they made the best team ever. But he couldn't read her feelings towards him, sure he knew that she trusted him and definitely thought, just as much as him, that they were Best Friends. But, sometimes it was weird, and his feelings towards her were the same. He knew that he trusted her and thought of her as his best friend. But what did he really think.?- Of course these thoughts were interrupted by a flying metal sword.

"WTH ERZA!"

"FIGHT THE GREAT ERZA!", Erza exclaimed, "OH WAIT, YOU ARE NOT WORTHY!"

"LIKE HELL I'M NOT WORTHY!" Natsu screeched, "COME BACK HERE AND FIGH-" Natsu was interrupted by none other that Lucy.

"Oh no you don't!" Lucy said calmly, "Come with me N-Natsuu!"

'What should I do!' Natsu frantically thought. He didn't _want_ things to change with Lucy. Their bond was special, when she came to reason, he didn't want to break it. Natsu was silently panicking. Not noticing that Neko Lucy was slowly pulling Natsu to a secluded area in the Library of the Guild Hall. Which, no one was currently occupying. As Natsu came to he saw where he was and he thought to himself, 'I wonder what game we're playing.' Truth be told Natsu just thought that Neko Lucy was going to play a game of checkers or something. I mean, it is what he concluded from all of these confusing thoughts in his head. 'Why had he ever thought otherwise?'

Boy was he in for a surprise.

…

* * *

 **…**

 **That's it for this chapter! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Read the review of last chapter, there is something there that is important.**

 **Sooooo, the last two chapters were leading up to this one. This will be my first romance one. I hope that you've like the story up till now. I've decided to thank;**

 **Thunderstruck725**

 **0britany900**

 **Cute-but-psycho824**

 **LostMage15**

 **MasterGildarts**

 **Stitch22**

 **Tihalola**

 **claudiacorvo**

 **And** **XGlitchFT**

 **For following this story and also,**

 **XGlitchFT**

 **Stitch22**

 **0britany900**

 **Again because they favorited my story!**

 **Thank you all for your support. This romance chapter is for you guys!**

…

* * *

 **…**

Last chapter:

'What should I do!' Natsu frantically thought. He didn't _want_ things to change with Lucy. Their bond was special, when she came to reason, he didn't want to break it. Natsu was silently panicking. Not noticing that Neko Lucy was slowly pulling Natsu to a secluded area in the Library of the Guild Hall. Which, no one was currently occupying. And out of view from the top floor. As Natsu came to he saw where he was and he thought to himself, 'I wonder what game we're playing.' Truth be told Natsu just thought that Neko Lucy was going to play a game of checkers or something. I mean, it is what he concluded from all of these confusing thoughts in his head. 'Why had he ever thought otherwise?'

Boy was he in for a surprize.

* * *

Upstairs in the guild hall chaos was still wreaking havoc. As the male guild members learned that it didn't matter if the girls were at the guild at the time the spell was cast, they were all under the spells effect, even Miss Mirajane. Mira was acting like her old self. And considering the state Erza was in, well, let's just say the guild _**would**_ have been in pieces, _**if**_ master Makarov hadn't stepped in. The other Male Fairies had, thankfully, told their Master all about the present situation. And Makarov, being Makarov, had just shrugged it off. That is, until the guild hall was about to be blown to pieces, yet again. In fact, during this long chaotic week, many rival guilds will pay a visit to Fiore's strongest guild. Many foes scared off just by looking at Mira and Erza. Many friends just as frightened. But...that hasn't happened yet. Anywhom, Mira and Erza's little (not) brawl had been stopped by Fairy Tail's guild master Makarov. And the chaos had stopped for the time being. Because Mira and Erza were locked up with power-draining lacramas. The problem was, in their Neko forms, the girls didn't run out of power until they felt the need to eat or sleep. So, the lacrama needed to be changed regularly during those periods. The boys were seriously struggling with what to do and the master had said, "Each Male Fairy will be responsible for their girl teammates until the present problem is resolved. As for Erza and Mira...I will watch them for now. In the meantime, contact Jellal. I feel that he will be a calming presence for Erza, and when Laxus, Freed, Bixlow, and... wait, EVERGREEN!" the master paused, "Er, Elfman, you will be watching Lisanna for now. When Evergreen gets back, you and Bixlow will swap out. I will have Laxus take Mira, because I feel he is more than capable of doing so. And so Freed and I can work on the spell. Mavis will be popping up at random and acting strange. I know this is going to sound mean, but we must do our best to ignore her. Gray, I am sorry to do this to you, but you will watch Juvia. Romeo, Wendy. Guildarts, Cana. Alzack, Bisca."

"Actually sir," Alzack says, "Bisca's fine."

The guild gasps. And Makarov says, "What!"

"Yeah," Alzack replies, "Bisca's totally normal, she doesn't even have cat features."

Everyone looks at Bisca. "Hey guys, stop staring. It's rude you know. What my husband said is true. I'm perfectly fine."

"Oh dear." Makarov said, "It appears this spell is much more complicated than it seems. Seeing as it has the ability to choose which Fairy tail female to not affect. Since Bisca _IS_ the _only_ one. Also, the males of the guild were not affected." Makarov then mumbled, "What kind of spell _is_ this certainly not like one _I've_ ever seen."

The guild stares expectantly at Makarov. "Oh yes umm. Gajeel, Levy. Jet, Droy, Kinana. And I hate to do this to Loke, but we need him, sooo, Loke, Laki. Umm Good luck Loke."

*Laki emits uncontrollable laughter.* "A new play-thing hehehe. I wonder what Celestial spirits are made of, guess I'll find out."

"Umm Master Makarov, may I summon Ares to help me, please." Loke almost whimpers.

"Uh sure Loke. Well, that's it. We will all have to wait until Freed and the others get back."

"Wait! What about flame-brain!" Shouts Gray

"Oh, Natsu. Where is Natsu….."

* * *

Meanwhile, downstairs in the library….

* * *

"Ok, what game we gonna' play Luce?"

Lucy grinned evilly, "Chess."

"Wait! WHAT!?"

"I chose a game I was sure to win, cause' we're not playing just any Chess Natsuuu-kuuuuuun. Nyan! We're playing Dresss Chesss."

Natsu's brain was slowly frying on the inside, the way she rolled the u on his name. 'Wait what. Snap out of it Natsu'. "What's Dresss Chesss?" Natsu charmingly grinned back at Lucy. No one knew it but chess was a game Natsu excelled at. All he had to do was picture the pieces as players on an actual battlefield and you had just put him in his element. Fighting came naturally and while playing chess he just pictured himself fighting, and, of course, winning.

Lucy was surprised by his response but not scared, she won this game either way. "Oh, you'll see Natsuu-kuuuuuun." Lucy charmingly grinned right back at Natsu and smirked. She would win, either way.

Natsu moaned, "Well I hope your ready to lose Luce."

"We'll see about that!" Lucy sharply replied

They set out the chess pieces, pawn 3 move to c-1; pawn 5 move to e-2; later after all the pieces have been moved; "King move right one space!" Lucy yelped as she franticly tried to save her king. Natsu wasn't lying, he was masterful at chess. He had taken down every other piece, one by one, first pawns, the rooks, the knights, then bishops. Then, he had taken her queen. Only sacrificing three pawns total. She was outnumbered, there was no way she could win.

"Checkmate!" Natsu grinned as he saw the awe on his partner's face, "Game, set, match...Check!" Natsu gave a smirk staring at an awed Lucy.

Then Lucy looked at Natsu's remaining chess pieces. Awed Lucy spoke, "N-Natsu-Kun."

"I know I'm amazing right!" Natsu gloated

"Y-your chess pieces."

"What about them." Natsu said while looking down at them.

"Rook 1-Laxus, Bishop 1-Wendy and Charle, Knight 1-Erza, Knight 2-Gray, Bishop 2-Gajeel and Pantherlily, Rook 2- Mira, Pawns 1- Ever, Pawns 2-Romeo, Pawn 3-Juvia, Pawn 4-Lisanna and Elfman, Pawn 5-Levy, Pawn 6-Cana-. King; Natsu Dragneel oh, and happy." Lucy continued, "You melted the chess pieces to look like our guild mates… Their, beautiful Natsu *Natsu Blushes* But, where, :(, where is…"

"Where's who Luce? If you were wondering I didn't put everyone on there. Like Freed, Bixlow, Master, or Guildarts."

"No, none of them….M*Lucy gasps and turns dark red* N-N-natsuu-kuuuuun, am I the QUEEN?"

Natsu slowly looked down and blushed, "I guess you are Luce."

Lucy grinned, she was still completely under the Neko spell. "Nyannnn." She purred *quite literally*, "N-natsu-kuun I didn't know you felt that way."

"Wait, Wah-"

Natsu was cut off by a very giddy Lucy, "See, I win either way silly!" She said as she blew out the candle they had been using and pushed Natsu onto a table, climbed on top of the table and straddled him. "Ohhhh, Natsu-kun!" Lucy exclaimed. "Mmm, I'm going to have sooo much fun with our little game right Natsuuuuu?."

Natsu blushed deeply. Something inside of him not wanting to move even though he knew he needed to. If he waited she would… And just like that, Lucy Leaned forwards onto _her_ dragon-slayer. That's right _hers_. It felt good having something all to herself.

* * *

The guild hall was closing and no one of the others had any luck locating Natsu or Lucy. The Entire guild was frantically searching for the two worried about what might have happened what with the current situation and all. Everyone was required to look, no one had gone downstairs because the lights were off and they knew Natsu wasn't someone who stayed in a dark room a lot. This was because, most of the time Natsu was on fire, and the room never _stayed_ dark. Only a very curious Wendy and Romeo ventured into the basement's library after hearing a moan.

* * *

Natsu gulped, Lucy was hovering inches from his face in the dark. Usually when Lucy was like this she was drunk; Therefore, she smelled of alcohol and that really made him sick. (Especially because of his strong sense of smell) He always ended up carrying her home and laying on her bed and waking up the next morning on the floor after being kicked in the face and gut multiple times. Ya, alcohol had bad memories for him. But this time, it was different. As I said earlier, Natsu, being a dragon slayer, had an excellent sense of smell. And with Lucy acting the way she was, her smell was everywhere. The strong, powerful smell of Lucy Heartfilia. It radiated in the area around him, intoxicating him with the pleasant fragrance. He had never realized how good Lucy smelled. He had never noticed how pretty she looked. 'No, I can't be thinking these things, Luce is my Best Friend, not…' Natsu's thoughts were cut off when Lucy leaned down on Natsu her face a centimeter from his own. His thoughts went blank as her warm breath brushed against his flushed cheeks. And then Lucy leaned in. Pinning Natsu down as she pushed her soft pink lips against his.

* * *

Wendy and Romeo had seen it all. After hearing Natsu's moan from before the earlier chess game they had gone downstairs to see Natsu and Lucy, in the farthest part of the library huddled around a chessboard and a candle, providing light. The two had conspired to tell the guild where Natsu and Lucy were, which resulted in Wendy, Romeo, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna, Cana, Guildarts, Gajeel, Levy, Jet, Droy, Kianna, Loke, Ares (And all of Lucy's Spirits), Laki, Pantherlily, Charle, and Happy: Basically everyone apart from Master Makarov, Laxus and crew, watching the two from the stairwell, completely concealed in Darkness, the only reasons they could see being the candlelight and the windows (It was in the evening so there was very little light). The girls gaining their normal personalities after hearing of missing guild mates. (It was a VERY complicated spell.) Stalking the two mages, watching in awe at Natsu's chess skills.

"Whoa." Gray said, "Who knew flame-brain wasn't so...dumb." Gray finished, truly surprised.

"Keep it down or they'll hear us." Mira hissed, "You are NOT ruining my OTP moment GRAY!" Mira sent him a death glare while everyone stared at Mira confused. Lisanna quietly chuckled, knowing all too well what Mira was referring to. "That goes for you too Lisanna!" Mira whispered threateningly. Which, you wouldn't think possible, of course, Mira made it happen. They all watched the scene unfolding before them.

" _Checkmate!" Natsu grinned as he saw the awe on his partner's face, "Game, set, match...Check!" Natsu gave a smirk staring at an awed Lucy._ **The guild gasped in awe.**

 _Then Lucy looked at Natsu's remaining chess pieces. Awed Lucy spoke, "N-Natsu-Kun."_

" _I know I'm amazing right!" Natsu gloated_

" _Y-your chess pieces."_

" _What about them." Natsu said while looking down at them_ _._ **The guild glancing down as well.**

" _Rook 1-Laxus, Bishop 1-Wendy and Charle, Knight 1-Erza, Knight 2-Gray, Bishop 2-Gajeel and Pantherlily, Rook 2- Mira, Pawns 1- Ever, Pawns 2-Romeo, Pawn 3-Juvia, Pawn 4-Lisanna and Elfman, Pawn 5-Levy, Pawn 6-Cana-. King; Natsu Dragneel oh, and happy." Lucy continued, "You melted the chess pieces to look like our guild mates… Their, beautiful Natsu *Natsu Blushes* But, where, :(, where is…"_ **The guild's jaws dropped in awe, those mentioned** **feeling happy and warm inside. Looking down at the glass chess pieces admiring the gorgeous handiwork of Natsu. As each of the chess piece's detail was down the the very last aspect of their personalities; Gray's with a hand pulling off his shirt. Juvia's gazing at Gray's with hearts in her eyes. Gajeel's smirking, Levy's wearing wind-reader glasses. Erza's eyes glowing and wearing demon horns? Everyone except Erza thought that was very appropriate.**

" **W-why am** _ **I**_ **a demon?" Erza managed to stutter.**

 **She was met by a quietly fierce, "SHHHHH!"**

"Where's who Luce? If you were wondering I didn't put everyone on there. Like Freed, Bixlow, Master, or Guildarts." **Guildarts frowned at this.**

"No, none of them….Me*Lucy gasps and turns dark red* N-N-natsuu-kuuuuun, am I the QUEEN?"

Natsu slowly looked down and blushed, "I guess you are Luce." **The guild gasped and Mira nearly screamed with delight**. **For what Natsu and Lucy had failed to notice, was the outfits both the queen and King chess pieces were wearing. Mira grinned the biggest smile anyone had ever seen. Bouncing up and down in excitement as she pointed to the King and Queen piece. For the pieces were wearing nothing other than wedding attire. Lucy's with a crown placed upon her curled hair, a veil flowing gently behind her. Wedding gown embedded with Jewels and a gorgeous flame design up the sides making the dress appear to be on fire, even without the color it was just as beautiful. Natsu's king piece dressed in a groom's suit, appearing to** _ **actually**_ **be on fire, not fake flames like Lucy's amazing dress.**

" **Remind me to have Natsu design MY wedding dress…" Juvia muttered under her breath.**

Lucy grinned, she was still completely under the Neko spell. "Nyannnn." She purred *quite literally*, "N-natsu-kuun I didn't know you felt that way." **Erza turned Scarlet. And Mira nearly screamed in excitement.**

"Wait, Wah-" **The entire guild held their breath.**

Natsu was cut off by a very giddy Lucy, "See, I win either way silly!" She said as she blew out the candle they had been using and pushed Natsu onto a table, climbed on top of the table and straddled him. "Ohhhh, Natsu-kun!" Lucy exclaimed. "Mmm, I'm going to have sooo much fun with our little game right Natsuuuuu?." **At this Mira practically fainted, Erza and Wendy almost died because of the hot mess that was their cheeks. Lisanna jumped back into Elfman, who quietly cursed under his breath. Levy was blushing almost as much as Erza and Wendy but wanted to see this, seeing as Lucy WAS her Best friend, and was irritated when a blushing Gajeel slowly covered her eyes. Juvia almost screamed, "GO LOVE RIVAL!" but Mira gave her a glare just in time and it was whispered. And Happy whispered, "They LLLLLLIIIIIKKKKKKKEEE Each other!"**

" **Well Shit." Gray said**

 **Cana nearly spat out her booze. Guildarts started conversing on what their children would be named with Mira. Jet pulled out a camera. Romeo covered Wendy's eyes. Everyone was freaking out. Loke looked away, glancing at Aquarius's face. Aquarius looked shocked completely confused as to why Lucy was being so forward. Scorpio held Aquarius. (Scorpio had brought Aquarius) Virgo also pulled out a camera and softly said, "I'm proud of you princess."**

 **And Plue, being Plue, said, "Pue-Pue."**

 **Ares's squeal was cut off by Loke covering her mouth. Capricorn, Cancer, Sagittarius, and Gemini were just staring. Lyra almost played a romantic tune on her Lyre. And Taurus looked like he wanted to bust Natsu's head in.**

 _And then Lucy leaned in. Pinning Natsu down as she pushed her soft pink lips against his._

 **That did it for Mira, she went down. Basically, she fainted. And since no one was there to catch her, she fell. Causing a very** _ **LOUD**_ **noise. If Mira had been conscious at the time, she would have killed herself for ruining their 'moment'. The noise continuing as she fell down the stairway. She would have a concussion for sure. The noise had drawn attention to the guild, and the people who hadn't yet fainted Yelped and shouted cries of, "MIRA!" and rushed to save the take-over mage.**

* * *

… **.**

* * *

*Natsu's perspective*

And then Lucy leaned in. Pinning Natsu down as she pushed her soft pink lips against his.

Natsu's eyes flew open as he stared at his partner who now had her legs wrapped around his torso, and tail curled behind her. A warmth was spreading through his mouth. 'W-what is g-g-going on?!' Natsu's brain was seriously struggling. 'W-what is Luce DOING!' Natsu thought.

Just then he heard a crashing noise and shouts of, "MIRA!" Natsu sat up straight worried about his guild mate. He was about to go and look for Mira but when he opened his eyes was met with gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. And his worries about Mira were replaced with a sudden urge to scoop up Lucy and carry her bridal-style all the way back to his house.

In fact, he was about to do so when someone else shouted, "Damn it Walkaba! Help me!"

"OMG Mira!" He heard the familiar voice of Lisanna say. After hearing her voice he immediately stopped what he way currently doing, set Lucy down and blushing a color red so bright you could call him Rudolf, rushed to aid his guild mates.

* * *

Neko-Lucy's drunken personality turned to that of normal Lucy as she realized what she had done. 'And…' She thought while blushing madly and tears streaming down her face, 'He had run away..'

Then she heard a, "OMG! MIIIIRRRAAA! Fuck! W-W-wendy! I need you right NOW!" It was unmistakably Natsu's voice.

And as she realized the situation she thought, 'It's SUPER late. Yet HALF the guild is here. Its been 30 seconds since the crash happened. There was no way…' Lucy came to a realization and her face flushed an even brighter color than Natsu's, which, by the way, was definitely still red. And then, she looked at Mira. Who apparently was NOT on Lady Luck's good side today. 'OMG! WTH are we going to do!'

* * *

…

* * *

 **I know. (;p) I'm EVIL right. Well. I hope you liked it. THANKS! \\(^u^)/.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Guys! Again, Sorry for the wait and all. I was on Va-Ca and forgot my computer. I would really appreciate reviews for last chapter and this one soo, ya. As you can tell, my posts have become longer and in longer time period distances. Thanks for reading! Also, If you want me to start doing those little story thing-ies at the end tell me. Also, I'm going to do that two chapter update like last time. Kudos to** **drsywensky** **LET'S GO!**

* * *

* * *

Lucy took one look at Mira and decided she was done for the day. Quietly, she snuck out of the guild hall going unnoticed by all her fellow guild members. She scurried home and climbed into her bed. She had a feeling that Natsu wouldn't be paying her a visit tonight.

* * *

Wendy's POV: OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG! "U-Um, R-Romeo-kun!" She squeaked, "I-i Need the bandages! Natsu-san! Come here, I'm going to need you heating ability you have as a fire dragon slayer." 'Thankfully Natsu-san is here so she won't need stitches…' Wendy thought. 'We can just have Natsu-san cauterize the wound after I clean it. Then we can bandage it!' "WE won't even NEED Porlyusica-sensei!" Wendy accidentally exclaimed out loud. 'S-shoot, everyone's staring at me.' "Wendy-chan! I got the bandages!" Romeo exclaimed "Oh, Wendy I knew you would need the sanitizing kit so I got that for you as well." Lisanna stated. "Oh, thank goodness. I _KNEW_ I was forgetting _something._ " Wendy continued, "Natsu! I'm going to need you to seal up this wound ok! "U-uHh S-sure Wendy!" Natsu exclaimed looking startled

* * *

Natsu POV "U-uHh S-sure Wendy!" I managed to stammer out. The strong smell of Vanilla and cherries mixing with that of blood. I felt so light-headed. 'WTH is WRONG with me!' I thought. I mean, there was that one thing…NOPE! Can't think about that, can't think about Lucy Heartfilia kissing me! 'Fk can't even control my thoughts! B-but she smelled' "God dammit!" I shouted earning a lot of stares. "u-Um" I stammered, 'Wendy!' my brain screamed 'help Wendy!' and then the other half, 'Oh god Lucy..MMMM LLLUUUUCCCEEE! You smell and look good enough to eat!' I started to drool. 'O-oh S***!' my brain paused, 'HELP WENDY WITH MIRA! GOD NATSU FOCUS!' It screamed. "Ok, Wendy what do you need." 

* * *

Erza's POV: 'There's something wrong with Natsu. He looks flustered. Oh yea, that.' I thought. 0/0 'N-No that wasn't really Lucy right? Er-I mean um. Well now I'M FLUSTERED TOO my GOD NATSU!' I then glanced at Gray, we shared a knowing look. We knew, 'Oh poor, dense, Natsu.' 

* * *

Normal POV: Natsu walked over to Mira and following Wendy's instructions sealed the wound. Ok, I need gauze, Neosporin, and Hydrochloric-WAIT NO NOT THAT! THAT WOULD BE BAD! NO ACID! I mean *cough* hydrogen peroxide! And then I can heal it from there! Also, call Porlyusica-sensei just in case. Thanks you guys!" "Hey Wendy!" "Ya Gray?" "I'm going to take Flame-Brain here out for some air!" Everyone silently agreed with Gray after no retort was given when the name was called. "Ok Gray!" Wendy finished "Nice call" Erza whispered in Gray's ear. "No Prob." Gray replied 

* * *

Gray's POV: Dang Natsu! Got his first kiss before me! Lol no. Poor Natsu, he has absolutely no clue what he's feeling does he. And Lucy, I can't believe a spell made her do that! Oh Shoot! He's drooling? Damn Flame-brain's got it bad. "Hey Wendy!" I say. "Ya Gray?" "I'm going to take Flame-Brain here out for some air!" Nobody argued with me. Flame-Brain didn't even retort back! Definitely Bro time. "Ok Gray!" Wendy finished "Nice call" Erza whispered in my ear. "No Prob." I replied I paused, "Yo Flame-Brain! Come here!" I waited to see Natsu's response. "O-oh, Ok sure, Whatever Gray…" W-who IS this person! We left the guild hall. Well...More like I pulled him out. Flame-Brain Weighs a ton! "Sooo, Natsu." "W-wha ya want Gray." "Natsu, are you feeling ok. Look I know what happened with you and Lucy and Mira and all of that. So do you have any questions...About." Damn I'm supposed to be the supporting friend here! "Look, Gray, Igneel already taught me all about love and relationships and all the mushy gushy feelings stuff. And he told me how Dragon-slayers have mates, and I'm just going to go home now, bye Gray!" "W-What just happened?!" I said aloud to no one in particular. 'Um Ok' I thought 'I guess I'll go home too then.' 


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry No ending that time. \\(-_-)/ But Hi! I'm back with the second chapter as promised sry those others weren't as long. Needed to get them in! XD Lol! Let's get started!**

* * *

Natsu's POV

Luce…...I need Luce….R-Relationships, love yeah….Igneel…...Mates? C-Could Luce be my….Mate? I mean…...Lucy m-mine? I'm smiling!? No! It wasn't really her! She would never in real life! I mean, she's Lucy! She always would tell me she liked people with her hobbies and smart people too! I'm not smart. Now I'm pouting!? Maybe I do like Luce. Need to clear head! Vanilla and Strawberries huh, my new weakness. NOPE! I HAVE NO WEAKNESS! Except for maybe.. Motion-huurrkk, not thinking about that either; definitely NOT helping.

Sleep. Yea! Sleep! That'll help me clear my head! Goodnight Luce! Shit. Nope! Partners don't uuuuuugggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg. Focus, Natsu Sleep!

Happy's POV Watching Natsu sleep

"L-Luce mmm I-I- " OMG Natsu what are you thinking! (-) Oh! I know, I should video this with Lacrima vision and then show Mira! (*o*) heheh! "L-Lucy mmm" (^-^) Mira will DIE! OMG! XD He's slobbering on the pillow! (;-;)

Natsu's POV:

*Wakes up* "H-Happy!? W-What are you doing here!"

"I Don't know what your talking about Natsu! I live here with you remember! I always sleep here!"

"No Happy, w-what's that lacrima vision camera d-doing here!?" Oh no! He has that evil glint that Mira gets sometimes! I gulp. "H-happy, let's be reasonable…" I say.

"No can do Natsu!" That Blue devil cat shouted at me as he stuck his lacrima vision camera into his bag and flew out of the house shouting, "Natsu, you just; WAIT TILL MIRA SEE'S THIS! I'm gonna get ssooooooooooooooo many FISH! Sorry Natsu!-not-" I just sat there staring in disbelief at the spot where my 'beloved' cat had been. 'H-how could he betray me like that!?' I couldn't believe him! 'He'll just have to sleep and eat somewhere else.' I thought. 'I can't believe he betrayed me like that!' Wait..Why WAS he recording me...SHIT! I remember something Happy once told me, "Natsu," I grunt in response, "Did you know that you sometimes talk in your sleep?"

"What about?"

"Um...Missions, rewards, Igneel, Lucy, the guild, me, and...This one time you broke into song, it was like...The Rock City Boy or something."

Me: "Really? Wait I talk about Luce!? *I drop the lacrima remote I held in my hands*

Happy: * Happy shrugs* "Yea, you talk about EVERYONE Natsu!"

Me: 'Wow... That was close...I mean If I ONLY talked about Luce then..'

*I came to a realization* Oh SH** HAPPY! GET YOUR FURRY BUT BACK HERE!

* * *

Back at the guild: Normal POV; **Ok, Guys this is because I got a request from Claudiacorvo. She asked for more Gruvia. Soo, As you can see this is a NaLu story. And that's supposed to be the main pairing here. But, this concerns the entire guild sooo, other pairings will get their turns. If I get a request for a ship that I support, then I'll give em' a chapter. But, This is mainly a NaLu story. So, If you want stories by me with other ships, be patient. I am currently writing several. :) Sry this chapter is so short and you had to wait so long for it but...I will post a Gruvia chapter right after this one. ;P. Your welcomeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.**


	9. Chapter 9 Idl leaving useles updates:D

**Ok! Back w/ the Gruvia chapter! XD Hai! I'm SUPER sorry for the long times in between updates :'/ I have been Uber busy the past few weeks. I'm sorry to keep u waiting! And Story TIme 'Because you all hate when I write these opening updates': Go!**

* * *

Back at the guild: Normal POV;

Back at the guild everything was still in chaos; Mira was resting in the infirmary and now that everything was back to normal, If normal is having a bunch of drunken Neko-Girlz running around the guild hall, *shrugs* but hey, for Fairy Tail when is anything ever normal. Makarov was crying at the top of the balcony leading up to the S-Class floor and Laxus was in the spot right next to him staring at the guild with his jaw dropped. While the guild Master and Laxus were gazing down from the balcony, the sight they were watching was truly one to be scared of. Fairy Girls; Erza, Evergreen, Cana, Lisanna, Laki, and Kinana were causing all hell to break loose in the guild hall. While frantic looking; Elfman, Bickslow, Loke, Freed, Jet, Droy, and Guildarts were running around trying to please the girls. Laxus was beyond confused as the Thunder Legion had quickly finished their mission after a very unfortunate Evergreen had been in a spine breaking pain. They had rushed back to the guild hall but were surprised to find that as soon as they had entered Magnolia Evergreen had been, seemingly, fine but rushed in the direction of the guild. The boys of the team, still surprised by her sudden recovery, had soon after snapped out of it and began to give chase. Upon their arrival at the guildhall, Evergreen had been found inside lying on the floor, wearing...A Cat costume?! The Thunder Legion stared at Evergreen with immense confusion. "Uhh, What?!" A confused Laxus exclaimed.

"I'm getting a weird vibe from Ever." Bickslow said.

"OMG!" Freed exclaimed.

"WTH!?" Laxus followed

"A-all of the Girls are wearing cat costumes?!" Bixlow replied after looking around.

"HUHHHH?!" The boys of the Thunder Legion shouted in perfect unison.

Following their exclamations the master revealed to them that in fact they were not costumes and a spell had turned the girls into their drunk selves, but, as Nekos. Which leaves us to where we are now, panic strewn across the male guild member's, faces. All but one of them chasing after the girls. That one, was Gray.

* * *

Gray's POV:

'Who am I to lecture NATSU about love life.' *insert facepalm here* 'I-I mean...What about Juvia…'

"N-Nope!" I said aloud. 'Did I Just Stutter? WTH!?' I look around 'thinking of Juvia...Where IS she?'

'Oh no...Here comes Mira!' I watch as Mirajane slowly but surely walks out of the nurse room and towards me. Her matchmaking self is even MORE scary in Neko-form. I shudder just thinking about it…-

"RAWR! I AM THE ALMIGHTY ERZA SCARLET!"

'Holy F-'

"THOSE BENEATH ME SHOULD COWER IN FEAR!"

"U-uh Okay Erza!" 'Time to get out of hereeeeeeeee' I slowly back away

"Gray-Sama TT~TT"

"Wha-Huh!?"

"G-G-Grayyyy-samaaaaaaa!"

'S-Shit...Juvia clinging to my arm again...last time she did that in front of drunk Erza….FUCK'

"J-Juvia..Why don't you let go of my arm please." I practically hiss into her ear.

"J-J-Juvia *she gulps* J-Juvia is-is Very very S-sorryy Gray-SAMA! TT~TT"

'Shit, I forgot'

"GRAYYYYY!"

'n-nUUU' I take off running

"GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKING STRIPPER!"

"OI! NOW YOU SOUND LIKE FLAME-BRAIN!"

"GRAYYYYYYYYYY! GET BACK HERE!"

"HELL NO!" I shouted as I grabbed Juvia's arm and started to run out of the guild hall.

"GRAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! GET BACK HERE!" Erza exclaimed as she started to chase after Juvia and I. Tripping on a bench Erza collided with Macao, causing his elbow to hit Wakaba's arm, which...was directly over Erza's cake. *Sploosht* Was the only thing Erza heard as she raced to the side of her precious strawberry cake. Dang did I ever feel bad for those guys. The entire guild had gone silent, carefully peering at Erza, taking extra precaution not to make a sound. Then, the scarlet-haired mage's head turned in an unnatural way towards Macao and Wakaba. Damn, this is my chance. I grabbed Juvia's arm once more and started to walk out of the guild, seeing the murderous aura surrounding Erza, her eyes glinting with deadly intent. I took Juvia and exited the guild hall right as I heard, "D-Did...D-Did _YOU_ just destroy _MY_ cake-MY STRAWBERRY CAKE! DID YOU KNOW THA-" Was the last thing I heard as I sprinted away from the guild hall.

"G-Gray-Sama?!" (/)

I turned my head to the right and sure enough there was a Juvia clinging to my hand, looking very dazed and adorable in my mind… "Wait W-What!?" (o/o) I blurted out subconsciously.

"G-Gray-sama? Juvia is thinking...You are not feeling well?"

I just stood there, frozen, funny thing, an ice mage frozen in place. It had only ever really happened twice in my life. Both out of fear, when my village was destroyed in front of my eyes, and when Ur-I covered my face with my hands. This feeling, It was different than those other times, I was frozen. The sadness of remembering Ur and my village, it was overwhelming, but in a calming way? I didn't understand. I felt a slight tingling on my cheeks. Not unlike the feeling you get on the first REAL snow of the year. Not the melting fluff, the kind that sticks. The feeling you have when you step out on your front porch, and the gentle gust of Winter hits you lightly on the face. When the snowflakes land on your nose and cheeks. Your hair covered in the substance. The breeze blowing more snowflakes your way. The time where everything looks peaceful. The frost biting at the base of your uncovered neck. And as you gaze out, the beautiful sight sends shivers up your spine.

"Gray-sama?"

Except, my face was bright red!?

"Gray-sama?" (0_0)

I-I don't understand...WHY'S MAH FACE RED!?

"Grayyyyy-samaaaaaaaa"

I'm an ice wizard so why…

"Grayyy-sama?" (-_-)

Am..I...BLUSHING!?

"Gray-sama!?"

OMG! No I-I wouldn't…

:/ "Uhh, Gray-sama."

I grab my hair. There's no way that **I** would be blushing. Tsk...Who am I kidding.

"GRAY-SAMA!"

It was All Juvia's fault...Right...No I wouldn't be blushing because of-

"GRAY!"

I look down… (0/0) The warm feeling slowly creeps back up to my cheeks. The base of my neck warm. I felt like I was on fire, I hated the feeling it reminded me of Flame Brain. "U-Um Y-yea Juvia-sama?" SHOOT. I watched as Juvia's face lit up like a christmas tree. SHIT. Juvia's cheeks then flared as red as Erza's hair. FUCK. A heart breaking grin started spreading on Juvia's face. WAIT! Tears started falling down her face and it was then I realized we had both gone silent.

"G-GRAY~SAMA!" Juvia screeched as she threw herself on me. "EEEEEEKKKK! JUVIA IS SO HAPPY! GRAY~SAMA!" *juvia glares at me*"DON'T CALL JUVIA 'Sama', Call Juvia 'chan'!" Juvia proceeded to melt on top of me crying.

"H-hey Juvia!" I stuttered, "Why are you crying if you're happy?" I never understood the 'happy tears' thing it just doesn't make sense to me.

"J-Juvia Is so happy because Gray~sama thinks Juvia is above him!" She gushed, "Like a princess and her prince! It means Gray~sama finally thinks Juvia is his equal and can now love Juvia!"

"Wait, what?"

"Ohhhh Juvia is so happy she is crying!"

"J-Juvia"

"Gray~sama can now date Juvia, and we can do couple things and gray~sama will finally take Juvia's chocolate on Valentine's Day!" She rambled.

"J-Juvia!?" I felt another wave of heat on my face, ugg it was so irritating. Then she finally looked up at me beaming with stars in her eyes.

"Yes Gray~sama?"

'Tsk' I thought, "Juvia", She looks at me expectantly, "Uggg, um" I mumble while blushing, "Just, don't call me 'Sama' anymore ok!?" I look down and can feel Juvia's cheerful mood evaporating. "C-Call me 'kun' from now on…" I wait for a response, then hear a sharp intake of breath and then an at first quiet growing louder squeal. I look up and see Juvia putting her hands on her cheeks.

"Oh Gray~Sama!" She squeals with hearts in her eyes.

I hesitate then speak, "Look Juvia-chan *coughs* no more 'sama' ok?" I hear more squealing.

"Oh No Gray~sama, Juvia cannot call you 'kun', its much to like Gajeel-kun." I look up confused. "Yes, Juvia will call you Gray~chan because Juvia thinks you are cute!" I suck in my breath and feel that irking heat again. "Oh my! Is Gray~chan Blushing? Juvia needs time!" She dramatically states, "Juvia must go to Fairy Hills now Gray~sama! Goodnight!"

"Wait, Juvia-" I start then notice she's already gone, 'chan' cute huh, WAIT DOESN'T THAT MEAN SHE THINKS I'M FEMININE!?

* * *

 **Sorry this took forever, also sorry if this sucked and if you were disappointed by it I just wanted to get it done XD. I'm pretty sure this chapter ended up horrible but tell me if you thought otherwise I'd say this is pure fluff, I've never written Gruvia before either so rly sry if this sucked. XDDDDDDDD I'm writing this super early too. Lmao Have fun love ya~Juno**


End file.
